


Soft

by enigmalea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bittersweet, Cats, Cute, Drabble, Gen, Giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmalea/pseuds/enigmalea
Summary: A true 100 word drabble written for one of winners of my 250 Follower Giveaway on Tumblr. The request was simple: Solas with a cat. How could anyone say no to that?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Frilly Cakes: A Collection of Dragon Age Drabbles and One Shots





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noire12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/gifts).



> **follow me for updates:** [ao3 (click subscribe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmalea/profile) ☆ [tumblr](http://enigmalea.tumblr.com) ☆ [twitter](https://twitter.com/enigmaleaDA)  
>  **prompt me:** [how to](https://enigmalea.tumblr.com/post/185117840754) ☆ [submit](https://enigmalea.tumblr.com/ask) ☆ [read on tumblr](https://enigmalea.tumblr.com/tagged/my-drabbles) ☆ [read on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/frillycakes)  
>   
>  **join me on discord:** [The Hanged Man](https://discord.gg/9RERC6R) (18+, DA fanfic server for writers, readers, and betas)

Soft. Like the raindrops on the tile roof of the castle or the furry face nuzzling his fingertips idly, begging for attention as he makes his way through yet another tome filled with Chantry propaganda. Moments like this are too rare, he thinks, as the cat nestles next to him, sandpaper tongue tugging on the skin of his hand; a half-smile tips his lips up as his fingers thread through silky fur. He almost forgets how much is wrong in the world, how much damage he's caused, with the peace which has settled over him. Yes, he has gone soft.


End file.
